


Unconditional

by nanuk_dain



Series: Terminator Salvation Fanart [5]
Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Fanart, Love, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Tenderness, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle's love is unconditional. It doesn't matter what Marcus is, man or machine. Marcus is Marcus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/13075/13075_original.jpg)


End file.
